Yunjae :: I Love You
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Kembali dengan ff jadul saya    Perjalanan yang tak diduga justru membawa bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi yang terakhir... Yunjae Romance. Chap 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You**

**Author: Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae **

**Length: 1 of 2**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating:T**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Reading ^^

JaeJoong POV

"Umma… aku berangkat" teriakku dari depan pintu

"semua sudah kau bawakan joongie"

"nee umma"

"kau yakin joongie?"

"umma bukankah umma sudah berjanji, tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja"

"tapi kau akan sendirian joongie"

"hanya seminggu umma… seminggu lagi aku akan pulang, jangan bersedih"

"kau itu anak kesayangan umma joongie, tentu saja umma khawatir"

"disanakan ada pemandu umma" kulihat umma mulai berfikir

"baiklah umma percaya padamu, jangan macam-macam ya"

"macam-macam apa umma" tanyaku nyengir

"Yah.."

"nee umma, aku pergi, dahh… umma"

Ah… akhirnya perjalanan yang kuimpikan tercapai juga. Ya aku Kim Jaejoong akan melakukan perjalan selama seminggu sambil melepas liburanku tanpa orang tua, walupun hanya perjalan ke pulau Jeju, umma tetap tidak mengijinkan ku pergi jauh-jauh, biasa alasan klasik seperti… 'kau masih SMA joongie….' Atau 'umma tidak mau kesepian…' memang aku apa, anak kecil yang masih perlu dikelonin… Oh…Gosh! Plis dech,, badan udah gede gini masih harus ditemenin. aku mengikuti sebuah agen perjalanan dan ini juga pemilik agennya temen appa, susah memang, yah…setidaknya tidak ada orang tua

"Ah.. akhirnya sampai juga" semua orang yang ikut berkumpul di tempat agen itu. Kulihat sudah banyak orang berkumpul disana, sekitar 20 orang.

"sepertinya semua berusia diatasku" bis yang akan mengantar kami sudah sampai, ku langkah kan kakiku naik ke bis itu dan mencari kursi yang tertera nomor bangku ku.

'eh..udah ada orang ya?' tanyaku dalam hati, orang itu berbalik menghadap jendela

"maaf…" panggilku

"Oh.. kau yang akan duduk denganku"

"iya" dia tersenyum dan berbalik

"mm…maaf tuan" dia berbalik menghadapku

"bolehkah aku yang duduk di dekat jendelanya?"

"kenapa?" tanya nya

"umm…itu…mm..anu..a..aku tidak bisa naik bis kalau tidak kena angin, aku bisa muntah"

"Oh.. baiklah" dia berdiri dan mempersilahkan aku duduk

"terima kasih"

"tidak perlu, berapa usiamu, sepertinya kau terlalu muda untuk perjalan seorang diri"

"aku masih SMA, anda tuan"

"hahaha… tidak perlu formal begitu, aku masih belum terlalu tua kan usiaku masih 24 tahun ini, panggil saja yunho, siapa namamu?"

"baiklah yunho, aku jaejoong, salam kenal" kugenggam tangannya dan kami bersalaman

"kenapa kau ikut perjalanan ini?" tanyaku

"menenangkan pikiran dari semua pekerjaan yang menyebalkan"

"kau sudah bekerja?"

"tentu saja"

"aku pikir masih kuliah"

"aku bekerja di perusahan orang tuaku"

"Hah…sepertinya liburan ku akan menyenangkan, walaupun hanya 1 minggu… kau sendiri, tidak sekolah?"

"sedang liburan, jadi aku ikut perjalanan ini"

"orang tuamu mengijinkan?"

"awalnya tidak, tapi mereka sudah janji sebelumnya, kalau aku mendapat peringkat umum di sekolah mereka akan mengabulkan satu permintaanku…awalnya aku ingin ketempat yang lebih jauh, tapi tidak diijinkan" ucapku dan memajukan bibirku

"tentu saja, kau ini masih dibawah umur"

"Ah.. susah jadi anak kecil, selalu diatur"

"aku malah ingin menjadi seusiamu lagi"

"masa SMA mu menyenagkan ya?"

"tidak juga, tapi setidaknya aku terbebas dari pekerjaan yang menyebalkan itu"

"semuanya ada senang dan tidaknya ya" ucapku perlahan

"yah.. itulah hidup" dia tersenyum lembut

Perjalanan ke pulau Jeju sangat menyenangkan, apalagi dengan yunho disampingku…dia sangat menyenangkan enak diajak ngobrol apa aja….

Setelah menempuh beberapa jam perjalanan akhirnya sampe juga di pulau Jeju.. pemandangannya indah banget, beda banget dengan di Seoul yang keliatan cuman gedung, gedung dan gedung, kalaupun ada yang lain palingan taman kota doang…Oh God, berapa lama lah orang bisa nongkrong di taman kota, paling banter juga juga 4 jam-an.. Aish….

"hahh…" keluhku

"lelah sekali" kulangkahkan kakiku turun dari bis

"kemari" tiba-tiba yunho bicara

"apanya?" tanyaku bingung

"tas mu"

"untuk?" tanyaku lagi

"biar aku bawakan, sepertinya kau keberatan"

"Ah.. tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri"

"kau yakin" aku mengangguk

"kau bawa apa saja, cuman 1 minggu kan…kenapa sebanyak ini?" kuperhatikan bawaannya, yang memang aku membawa satu tas perjalanan yang besar ditambah 2 tas biasa yang juga lumayan besar.. Sedang yunho cuman bawa 1 tas perjalanan itupun ga besar-besar banget

"hehe..biasa anak muda" ucapku malu

"kau seperti wanita" yunho menahan tawanya

"Yah! kau ini..baru kenal sudah berani menghina"

"aku tidak menghina.. aku jujur…coba perhatikan wajahmu, bahkan kau lebih cantik dari wanita"

"aish…sudahlah aku malas berdebat"

"berarti kau menerimanya" ucapnya tersenyum mengejek

"terserah" dan aku berlari menuju hotel yang akan jadi tempat kami menginap meninggalkannya sendiri disana

"hei…jaejoong tunggu"

"weee…." Aku berbalik dan menjulurkan lidah ku

Kami berkumpul di lobi hotel untuk mendapatkan nomor kamar. Yunho sudah berada disampingku entah sejak kapan

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan Anda kepada Travel Agent kami... Untuk hari ini kita semua akan istirahat terlebih dahulu dan perjalanannya akan dimulai besok..sebelumnya kami minta maaf karena ini masa liburan dan seluruh tempat penuh, kami hanya menemukan satu hotel ini saja yang masih cukup untuk kita semua, namun kami hanya mendapatkan 10 kamar dan kita ada 20 orang, jadi dengan terpaksa 1 kamar harus ditempati oleh 2 orang. Mohon maaf sekali lagi atas kelalaian kami.. untuk itu kami akan mengundi orang-orang yang tinggal dalam 1 kamar.

'apa? 1 kamar 2 orang? Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau tidur dengan orang asing… Aish kenapa aku tidak mengajak junsu saja…tapi dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan si yoochun itu… umma… bagaimana ini?' pikirku kalut

"tuan silakan ambil nomor anda" ucap salah satu pemandu kami pada yunho yang berada di sebelahku

"baiklah" yunho mengambil nomornya

"19" sambungnya

"anda tuan" pemandu itu memberikan kota berisi nomor padaku…kututup mataku dan mencoba mengambil nomor itu… kubuka mataku perlahan dan kulihat nomor yang kudapatkan

"20" ucapku peralahan

"mmm… anda akan sekamar dengan tuan..ah..tuan Jung…terima kasih"

"kita sekamar jaejoong" ucap yunho padaku

"huff…." ku lepaskan nafasku dalam

"seberat itukah bebanmu?"

"bukan…aku takut jika harus sekamar denagn orang asing"

"Eh..berarti aku bukan orang asing bagimu"

"setidaknya aku sudah mengenalmu"

"tidak…kau belum mengenalku jaejoong"

"Aish…sudalah setidaknya aku tahu namamu..kau ini, ngajak berantem mulu"

"karena kau lucu kalau sedang marah"

"dan kau menyebalkan"

"tapi aku penyelamatmu, dari orang-orang asing ini"

'Aish…kenapa aku selalu kalah perang mulu dengannya' pikirku lagi

"sudah ayo kita ke kamar" yunho mengambil tas ku

"yah..itu tas ku"

"biar aku yang bawa, sepertinya ku kelelahan sekali…dari tadi geleng-geleng kepala terus" ucapnya sambil mengejek

"awas kau ya" aku berlari mengejarya

Kamar kami berada di lantai 5 nomor kamarnya 533, letaknya lumayang jauh di lorong tapi tidak terlalu di ujung.

"ini dia" yuho membuka pintu ruangan itu

"wah…besar sekali"

"tidak sebesar kamarku" ucap yunho sombong

"sepertinya kau orang kaya ya" dia hanya diam

ruangannya cukup besar walau jujur memang tidak sebesar kamar tidur ku juga tapi lumayanlah… ada 2 ruangan sepertinya satu lagi itu kamar tidur. Kulangkahkan kakiku meuju kamar tidurnya..walaupun tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat nyaman dan ada balkonnya, jadi bias liat pemandangan dari sini…cuman satu hal yang membuat ku agak bergidik, rajangnya cumin satu walaupun cukup besar untuk dua orang tapi…

"mmm… Yunho-ah"

"ada apa" Yunho membalikan wajahnya padaku

"itu…" ku arahkan jari telunjukku ke satu-satunya ranjang yang ada disana

"kenapa?" ucapnya bingung

"ranjangnya cuman satu"

"lalu?"

"itu…mmmm…." kulihat seringainya yang membuatku bergidik

"kenapa?... kau takut?" dia berjalan mendekatiku

"ya..yah…ap..apa…"

"ssshhhhh….hanya kita bedua disini, tidak akan ada yang tahu joongie" lalu meletakkan telujuknya diatas bibirku

"ap..apa.. maksudmu?" aku mulai kikuk

"…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA…." Yunho tertawa

"Yah…apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"kau tahu wajahmu lucu sekali tadi" yunho menahan tawanya

"bodoh..kita ini laki-laki, tidak masalah tidur di ranjang yang sama" ucapnya setelah berhenti tertawa dan memukul kepalaku pelan

"sudah… cepat bereskan barangmu aku mandi dulu..gerah" yunho mengambil handuk dari tas nya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi

"pabo..pabo..pabo.."ucapku dan memukul kepalaku pelan

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh.." aku melihat kearah suara itu, wajah yunho keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut handuk dipinggangnya

"tidak jadi mandinya?" aku menunduk malu

"aku lupa mengambil pakaianku, bisa tolong kau ambilkan"

"dimana?"

"di dalam tasku"

"tidak ada"

"cari yang benar..atau kau mau aku yang ambil sendiri" ucapnya

"dasar mesum..ini ambil" aku melemparkan pakaian itu ke wajahnya dan dia hanya tertawa

'dasar orang bodoh' gumamku

Aku membereskan semua barang-barangku dan merebahkan tubuh ku di ranjang…rasaanya lelah sekali dan aku tertidur

End JaeJoong POV

Yunho POV

Kuperhatikan wajah putihnya dan matanya yang tertutup…dia tertidur sangat pulas, rasanya sangat indah dan nyaman dihadapan matanya, aku suka menatap wajahnya yang tertidur seperti ini, entah sudah berapa lama aku memandangi wajahnya…ku gerakkan tangan ku ke wajah lembutnya..sangat halus bahkan lebih halus dari kulit bayi...kuangkat rambut tipis yang menutupi wajah cantiknya..

Aku beruntung bisa bertemu dengan malaikat ini, walaupun kami hanya akan bertemu selama satu minggu, tapi… aku merasakan berkat yang sangat luar biasa

"mmm…" kurasakan tubuhnya bergerak menerima sentuhan dariku

"pagi Jae.." ucapku perlahan dan tersenyum..dia membuka matanya dan menatapku lurus

"…."

"siapa kau? apa yang kau lakukan dikamaraku?" dia berteriak dan memukulku dengan bantal

"jae.. ini aku…hei hei.. kau lupa" aku menggerak-gerakkan pundaknya perlahan dan jaejoong terdiam dan melihatku lagi

"yun...ho" katanya dan aku mengangguk

"apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"ini bukan kamarmu jae, ini kamar kita"

"huh?"

"lihat sekelilingmu" diperhatikannya ruangan ini dan dia tersenyum malu

"sudah ingat?"

"oh" ucapnya dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, sedangkan aku hanya tertawa perlahan melihat tingkahnya yang selalu tidak pernah gagal membuat ku tersenyum…tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari depan pintu

"tuan Jung..tuan Kim, sarapan sudah disiapkan, silahkan turun kebawah" terdengar suara dari balik pintu kamar kami

"baiklah kami segera turun, terima kasih" teriaku

"bangun jae, sepertinya kita sudah membuat yang lain menunggu"

"aku lelah sekali' ucapnya dan menguap

"sepertinya memang begitu bahkan kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu saat tidur"

"Eh.." jaejoong melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya

"kau bahkan tidak mandi..ewww..' ucapku dan menutup hidungku

"Yah..aku lelah tau"

"hahahhahaa…sekarang mandilah, kau deluan" dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan kembali untuk mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti.. aku tertawa dan tersenyum, dia memang sangat lucu, aku tidak bosan menggodannya.

Aku menunggunya dan membersihkan wajahku, ku dengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan jaejoong keluar keluar

"sudah siap"

"mm.."

"ayo kita turun"

Kami keluar kamar dan menuju ke lobi hotel, mereka semua sudah berkumpul disana

"baiklah, sarapan sudah siap di ruang makan. Setelah sarapan kita akan berangkan mengelilingi pulau Jeju"

Perjalanan di pulau Jeju sangat menyenangkan, aku dengan mudah dapat melupakan semua kepenatan yang kudapatkan di Seoul..apalagi ditambah malaikat cantik ini disisiku..ya dia sangat cantik, pertama melihatnya aku pikir dia adalah wanita, rambutnya yang hitam dan lembut, matanya yang besar, dan yang membuat ku tergila adalah bibirnya yang merah walau tanpa pewarna.. dia sangat sempurna. Apakah aku masih bisa bertemu denganna setelah perjalanan ini

Walaupun perjalanan ini sangat singkat tapi sangat menyenangkan, aku rasa hidupku akan berubah dengan bertemu dengannya. Tak lupa ku berikan kartu namaku padanya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kontak dengannya, akan ku jadikan dia milikku. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya.

End Yunho POV

JaeJoong POV

Setelah menghabiskan waktu liburanku di Pulau Jeju, kini pikranku sedikit cerah dan mungkin aku siap untuk masuk sekolah kembali. Kini aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan ringan menuju gerbang sekolah… dan berjalan menuju kelasku yang baru, kini aku sudah kelas tiga, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusanku sendiri.

"hei jae" Yoochun menepuk pundakku dan duduk di sampingku

"junsu, tumben kau sudah tiba di sekolah jam segini"

"iya, aku berburu berita baru"

"berita apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"katanya kita akan kedatangan guru baru yang akan mengajar Matematika"

"kau tahu dari siapa?"

"kau ini payah, semua murid sudah tahu hal itu"

"Oh.. begitu"

"kuharap kali ini akan ada wajah baru yang segar, kau kan tahu guru Matematika kita yang dulu sudah tua dan menyebalkan, bisanya cuman memukul dan marah-marah"

"iya aku sangat ingat itu" aku mengangguk mengiyakan

"aku harap kali ini berbeda agar nilai Matematika ku lebih baik, kau juga jae, kita sudah kelas 3 sekarang dan semoga saja gurunya wanita" ucapnya tersenyum

"dasar kau ini, otakmu itu tidak pernah lepas dari wanita"

"tanpa wanita hidupku hampa tahu"

Tapi apa yang diharapkan oleh semua murid hanyalah khayalan, memang guru baru ini berbeda dari guru sebelumnya, tapi, tetap saja dia orang tua yang galak dan menyebalkan walaupun dia wanita. Harapan Yoochun terwujud, Aku tertawa sendiri dalam pikiranku, memang ada perubahankan? Tapi tidak bagiku, aku masih saja melamun memandangi pemandangan diluar jedela kelasku, rasanya menyenangkan perjalan ke Jeju saat itu dan Yunho… aku rindu padanya, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Mungkin sedang berkutat dengan laporan kantornya.

Setelah menjalani perjalanan 6 jam di sekolah, akhirnya aku dapat merasakan udara bebas. Segera ku rapihkan buku yang berserakan di mejaku dan mengambil tasku lalu berlari keluar kelas

"Hei Jaejoong..! ku dengar Yoochun berteriak padaku

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

"kau mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali?"

"maaf Yoochun hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama denganmu, ada yang harus aku lakukan"

"kau mau kemana memangnya?"

"maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, aku pergi dulu"

"hei… hati-hati" ku dengar suaranya dari kejauhan

Hari aku sudah memastikan, awalnya aku ragu tapi sekarang aku yakin. Yunho,, aku rindu padanya dan aku ingin sekali bertemu denganya lagi seperti saat Jeju. Kemarin dia memberikan kartu namanya dan disana ada alamat kantornya, aku ingin kesana dan memberi kejutan padanya. Apakah dia akan senang ya?

Kulankahkan kakiku keluar gerbang sekolah yang menyebalkan ini dan pandanganku tertuju pada sosok yang sepertinya kukenal, walau ia membelakangiku tapi aku seperti mengenal punggung itu, tapi… rasanya tidak mungkin, kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Ada urusan apa dia di sekolah ini? Aku berjalan mendekati sosok itu dan berhenti tepat dibelakangnya

"Yunho…" sapaku dan menepuk pundaknya perlahan

"hei Jae" dia berbalik dan menyepaku dengan senyumnya yang selalu membuatku tergila-gila

"kenapa kau ada disini?"

"aku sengaja kesini dan menunggumu pulang"

"dari mana kau tahu sekolahku?" tanyaku memburu

"oh itu, aku punya caraku sendiri Jae, yang penting sekarang aku disini"

"lalu, kenapa kau kesini?"

"aku ingin melihatmu"

"huh?"

"aku rindu padamu" ucapnya yang berhasil membuat aku menunduk dengan wajahku yang memerah

"ayo" lanjutnya dan mengenggam tanganku

"eh..mau kemana?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana?"

"nanti kau tahu sendiri, kau sedang tidak sibuk kan?" Tanyanya

"tidak"

pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, tak kusangka apa yang aku inginkan terjadi, yunho juga rindu dan ingin bertemu denganku, bahkan dia rela melepas pekerjaannya untuk bertemu dengaku sekarang. Apa kami satu hati ya, apa yang aku rasakan dapat Yunho rasakan, atau… hanya aku yang ke-GR-an. Kududukan tubuhku di mobil sport hitamnya, ini pertama kalinya aku menaiki mobil ini sepertinya Yunho sangat kaya

Ku perhatikan sekelilingku, kami masih berada di wilayah padat di kota Seoul, kota yang tidak pernah mati dan dipenuhi dengan gedung-gedung. Kadang aku heran, masih saja ada orang yang ingin pindah ke kota padat ini, apa yang mereka cari? Kenyamanan dan ketenangan tentu tidak akan pernah didapatkan di kota ini. Tanpa kusadari pemandangan gedung itu telah hilang dan berganti dengan gunung dan bukit juga pepohonan yang sangat banyak"

"kita mau kemana Yunho?"

"sebentar lagi kita sampai"

"tapi ini dimana?"

"tenang saja Jae, aku tidak akan menculikmu, aku akan mengembalikanmu dengan utuh"

"bukan itu maksudku" ucapku menggumam"

"kau bilang apa Jae"

"aa..ahh.. tidak ada, sudah sampai?"

"sudah"

Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, semuanya hanya pohon dan pohon serta rerumputan engga ada yang lain. Sepertinya kami ada diatas bukit, kuhirup udara diatas bukit ini perlahan agar masuk kedalam paru-paru ku yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh udara kotor perkotaan. Pemandangannya sangat indah, sama seperti di Jeju, walaupun disini tidak ada laut, tapi aku suka berada disini

"dari mana kau tahu tempat ini Yun?" kualihkan wajahku menghadapnya

"ini tempat rahasiaku, tidak ada yang tahu tempat ini selain aku" jawabnya tanpa melihatku

"lalu kenapa kau memberitahuku?" tanyaku dan mengaitkan kedua alisku

"karena kau spesial Jae" ucapnya tersenyum dan menghadapku

"saat aku merasa penat dan terlalu banyak pikiran aku akan kesini dan menenagkan diri"

"berarti saat ini kau sedang kesal ya?"

"tidak"

"lalu kenapa kita kesini?'

"kau banyak tanya ternyata"

"aku kan igin tahu"

"baiklah, aku memang tidak sedang kesal tapi memang ada sesuatu yang aku pikirkan… dan…"

"dan?"

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Jae"

"Eh.." tanyaku kaget

"kau ingin mengatakan apa padaku"

"bisa kita duduk dulu"

"dimana? Disini tidak ada kursi"

"di rumput ini saja"

"tidak apa-apa"

"aku pemiliknya, jadi tidak apa-apa"

"baiklah" kududukan tubuhku di rumput dan menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Yunho. Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu tapi kata-kata itu tidak juga keluar

"Yun-?"

"Jae"

"Hmm…" ucapku memandangnya

"aku tahu mungkin ini akan sedikit mengagetkanmu dan aku juga mengerti jika kau tidak bisa menerima ini, tapi.. aku harus mengatakannya"

"ada apa?"

"Jae… aku… aku menyukaimu… tidak mungkin aku mencintaimu"

"Eh.." ucapku kaget dan menutup mulut dengan telapak tanganku

"aku tahu ini terlalu cepat dan cukup aneh. Tapi sejak bertemu denganmu di Pulau Jeju saat itu, aku tidk pernah menghilangkan wajahmu dalam pikiranku, aku selalu mengingatmu, wajahmu, senyumanmu, tawamu dan tingkahmu. Jae aku tahu ini salah dan kita sama-sama laki-laki, kau mungkin akan malu, tapi aku ingat seseorang pernah berkata 'Jika kau mencintai seseorang, maka cintailah dia, siapapun dia itu tidaklah penting, yang penting adalah apakah rasa cintamu tulus padanya atau tidak' dan rasa cintaku tulus padamu Jae. Aku siap jika menolakku"

Yunho menundukkan wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan, tapi aku tahu apa yang Yunho rasakan sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak ragu padanya dan perasaan ini, bahkan aku sangat senang Yunho yang pertama menyatakannya padaku. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi segera kupeluk tubuh kekarnya

"nado… nado saranghae Yun-ah" ucapku dalam pelukannya

"Jae kau serius, kau tidak bohong?"  
>"tidak Yunho, aku sama denganmu, sejak itu aku tidak bisa melupaknmu"<p>

"Jae-ah"

"tapi Yun apa kau yakin?" kulepaskan pelukan kami

"maksudmu?"

"maksudku, usia kita terpaut cukup jauh, kau sudah 24 tahun dan aku masih 18 tahun"

"kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi"

"mmm….?"

"yang terpenting adalah apakah kau mencintainya dengan tulus atau tidak dan aku mencintaimu dengan tulus"

"Ummm" ucapku mengangguk dan tersenyum

Kurangkulkan pergelangan tanganku di lehernya dan mengecup bibirya perlahan lalu memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahku di lengkuk lehernya

"Jae.. ternyata kau nakal juga ya" ucapnya mengejek dan aku tersenyum

"I Love You"

"I Love You too"

-TBC-

Silahkan comment apa aja ^^

Writing date: 19 Juni 2011

Publish date: 18 Januari 2012


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae **

**Length: 2 of 2**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Reading ^^

JaeJoong POV

"ummmm…Yun..ah…nnnnnhhhh…" sudah beberapa menit sejak pernyataan cinta kami dan Yunho terus melumat bibirku sejak itu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dan mungkin sekarang bibirku sudah bengkak karena terus berciuman

"Yunho-ah…su..mmmm..sudah..mmmm" tetap kurangkulkan kedua tangaku di leher Yunho untuk menopang kakiku yang sudah lemas karena perbuatan Yunho. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Yunho melepas ciumannya

"mian Jae kau terlalu manis"

"tapi lihat hasil perbuatanmu" ucapku dan memajukan bibirku

"Jae lebih baik kau jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu atau aku akan tak tahan dan menyerangmu lagi

Langsung kututup bibirku dengan tanganku dan memukulnya pelan

"Yah..! kau ini" ucapku marah

"hehhe.." dia hanya bisa menyeringai

"tidak kusangkan aku telah menyukai binatang buas" ucapku

"binatang buas yang tampan" tambahnya

"binatang buas tetap binatang buas" ucapku mengejek dan menjulurkan lidahku lalu berlari

"hahahhahahha" tawaku

"kemari kau dasar"

"ayo tangkap aku,…. wee…" tambahku makin membuatnya marah dan mengejarku dengan cepat, aku berusaha berlari secepat mungkin, tapi sepertinya Yunho lebih cepat dariku

"kena kau"

"aish.. licik, aku mana bisa menang lawan binatang buas" ucapku kesal

"gomawo Jae" ucapnya tiba-tiba dan merangkulku

"eh.. kenapa?" ucapku dan melingkarkan tanganku di tubuh kekarnya

"gomawo karena telah membalas cintaku"

"mungkin kita memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama Yun"

"ya.. pertemuan di Pulau Jeju adalah takdir untuk kita, aku sangat bersyukur"

"aku juga" ucapku tersenyum

"aku akan selalu bersamamu Jae"

"janji"

"ya, seperti bintang-bintang itu yang saling menjaga satu sama lain"

"hmmm" anggukku tersenyum

"kita akan membuat bintang kita sendiri"

"iya, bintang yang bersinar paling terang"

Kami terus berpelukan dibawah langit malam dan diatas bukit ini, kujatuhkan wajahku di dada bindang Yunho dan mendengar detak jantungnya yang seperti musik di telingaku

"detak jantungmu cepat sekali Yun" ucapku menghilangkan keheningan diantara kami berdua

"dan setiap detakannya memanggil namamu Jae"

"kau gombal Yun" ucapku dan mendongak menatapnya

"hanya untukmu" ucapnya tersenyum dan melihatku

"sudah malam Jae, ayo kita pulang"

"ummm.." kulepas rangkulannya di tubuhku dan kami berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil menyatukan jari-jari kami menuju mobil sport hitam milik Yunho

"tak kusangka kau sekaya ini Yun" ucapku saat duduk di dalam mobil

"kenapa, kau menyesal?"

"tidak, hanya saja saat kau bilang kau bekerja di perusahaan Appa mu waktu itu, aku pikir tidak seperti ini, tapi ini sangat jauh dari bayanganku"

"perusahaan Appa sangat maju belakangan ini dan itu karena aku" ucapnya bangga

"narsis" ejekku

"tidak, bahkan Appa memuji hasil kerjaku"

"baguslah, karena aku tidak ingin pacar yang bodoh"

"dasar kau ini" ucapnya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku

"sekarang tinggal urusan orang tua kita"

"maksudmu?"

"kita harus menyampaikan hal ini pada orang tua kita Jae"

"eh.. kenapa harus secepat ini?"

"Jae aku serius dengamu, aku tidak ingin menundanya, sebelum nanti tiba-tiba Appa datang dengan orang yang dijodohkan denganku entah dari mana"

"dijodohkan?" tanyaku

"iya, Appa ingin aku segera menikah"

"kau serius Yun"

"tentu saja Jae"

"tapi…?"

"apa kau tidak mau Jae?"

"tidak, bukan itu, hanya saja apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

"aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagimu, tapi ini adalah bukti cintaku padamu" ucapnya dan mencium punngung tanganku

"tidurlah malam ini dan tenangkan hatimu ya, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu besok saat kau sudah tenang"

"ummm.." ucapku dan kami kembali berjalan menyusuri pemandangan kota Seoul. Aku tahu ini adalah bukti cinta Yunho padaku, tapi kenapa secepat ini. Menikah di usia muda apa tidak apa-apa,… lalu Umma?

" selamat malam Jae dan mimpikan aku" ucapnya dan mencium keningku

"malam Yun-ah" ucapku tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya

"sampai besok" aku masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung meuju kamarku dan membaringkan tubuhku. Kupikirkan kembali yang Yunho katakan, aku masih bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan tapi aku harus menetukan sikap. Dengan banyak pikiran itu aku pun tertidur

000ooooo0000ooooo00000

Cahaya matahari kembali menyentuh mataku dan memaksaku membukanya perlahan, kuangkat tubuhku dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju washtafel untuk membersihkan wajahku. Ini hari sabtu dan aku libur jadi tidak perlu buru-buru. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar dan mencium aroma yang sedap dari arah dapur

"Umma, selamat pagi" sapaku

"Joongie, kau sudah bangun sayang"

"ne Umma"

"kemana kau semalam? Kenapa pulangnya lama sekali?"

"eng.. itu.. itu.. aku pergi dengan teman Umma" ucapku bingung

"lama sekali pulangnya"

"hehehe… Eh.. Umma masak apa hari ini? Harum sekali" senyumku dan kembali menghirup aroma sedap masakan Umma

"Joongie hari ini umma masak special Karena calon suami mu dan keluarganya akan datang dan melamar mu"

"calon suami, apa maksud Umma?" tanyaku kaget

"loh, bukannya kau sudah tahu Joongie?" ucap Umma bingung

"tidak! Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"bukankah Appa sudah memberitahumu?"

"memberitahu apa?"

"kau sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil oleh kakek mu"

"tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"ini amanah kakek mu Joongie, kita harus menurutinya kalau tidak nanti kualat"

"tapi bagaimana nasibku?"

"kau akan menjadi istri yang baik untuknya" ucap Umma tersenyum

"tunggu, istri….suami…? Umma maksudmu calon suami itu laki-laki?"

"tentu saja suami itu laki-laki Joongie, dia sangat tampan, aku sangat terpesona, sangat cocok untukmu" ucap Umma dengan mata berbinar

Bagaiman ini, baru kemarin aku dan Yunho berbicara soal pernikahan dan perjodohan dan sekarang semua berbalik padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bahkan aku belum menjawab pernyataan Yunho, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada Yunho…. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi kuambil ponselku dan dengan cepat menelepon Yunho, kutunggu suara dari seberang sana

"Yun angkatlah" gumamku

"…"

"Yun cepat angkat"

"….."

"Aish.." kumatikan ponselku dan mencoba menghubunginya lagi, namun Yunho tetap tidak mengangkatnya

" dasar babo, laki-laki ini apa gunanya punya ponsel"

"Yun-ah kau ini kemana sebenarnya?" kesalku dan berteriak

"Joongie ada apa?" Umma berlari kearahku

"Umma boleh aku keluar sebentar"

"tidak boleh Joongie" ucap Umma tegas

"tapi Umma"

"kau harus berdandan dan menunggu calon suami mu datang"

"Umma…"

"cepat mandi sana"

"Ne Umma" ucapku lesu

"bagaimana ini?" gumamku dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Kembali kucoba untuk menghubungi Yunho, tapi si bodoh itu tetap tidak mengangkat ponselnya

"sebenarnya dia kemana sih? Disaat genting begini malah hilang"

Kubersihkan dirku dan kembali membaringkan tubuhku

"apa yang harus aku katakan pada Yunho? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku? Masa aku harus bilang 'Yunho, aku sudah dijodohkan jadi kita putus'

"….."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….."

"Padahal Yunho berusaha bahkan memaksa untuk mempertahankan cintamya padaku dan aku sekarang….. menyerah?"

"apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanpa terasa air mata membasahi pipiku

"aku tidak ingin putus dengannya"

"aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang lain"

"padahal kami baru mengikrarkan cinta kami"

"kenapa jadi begini?" kurangkul tubuhku diatas ranjangku dan menangis perlahan

"Yunho-ah saranghae… jeongmal"

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan melihat jam dinding di kamarku, sudah jam 7 malam, aku tidur selama itu. Kurasakan kelelahan ditubuhku dan berjalan keluar kamarku. Umma dan Appa duduk berdampingan dan sepasang suami istri yang lain di hadapan mereka, ingatan menyerangku yang membuat langkahku tersendat

"Joongie kau sudah bangun sayang" Umma berjalan mendekatiku dan membawaku meenmui mereka

"kau sangat lelah, tidurmu lelap sekali" ucap Umma sambil tersenyum

"duduklah sayang" kududukan tubuhku dan menatap dua orang yang ada dihadapanku

"Jonngie kenal Tuan dan Ny. Jung"

"Jung.." gumamku

"Joongie"

"Ne umma… Kim Jaejoong imnida" ucapku berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhku lalu duduk kembali

"mereka adalah orang tua dari calon suami mu"

"Oh… lalu mana dia?" tanyaku dan melihat sekeliling

"wah.. Joongie sudah tidak sabar rupanya"

"bukan tidak sabar" gumamku

"dia sedang ke toilet sebentar… Ah.. itu dia" kuangkat wajahku dan melihatnya dihadapanku

"Yunho" ucapku dan Yunho tersenyum padaku

"kita tinggalkan mereka berdua agar lebih akrab" ucap Umma dan mereka semua berjalan menuju taman belakang sedangkan aku hanya terduduk diam

"apa kabarmu Joongie?" aku hanya diam. Aku marah padanya

"Joongie?" ucapnya dan mencoba menyentuhku

"bodoh" gumamku

"kau bilang apa Joongie?" tanyanya bingung

"kau jahat Yunho, kau menipuku" ku tepis tangannya dan berdiri

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau sudah tahu semuanya kan? Dan kau memperalatku, iyakan?"

"tahu apa? memperalat apa?"

"soal perjodohan ini, kau sudah tahukan?" air mata keluar dan mengalir dipipiku

"tidak Joongie"

"bohong, sampai kapan kau ingin membodohiku" aku terisak

"aku tidak bohong joongie"

"aku tidak percaya" aku berlari menuju kamarku sambil menangis, semuanya hanya bohong belaka,… Yunho bodoh, aku terus mengumpat, sebelum sempat aku masuk kedalam kamarku, kurasakan gengaman tangan Yunho di pergelangan tanganku

"Joongie dengarkan aku dulu"

"tidak mau, kau penipu" ku coba menepis tangannya dan memukulnya

"lepaskan aku"

"Joongie dengarkan aku dulu"

"tidak" dan Yunho menarik tubuhku ke pelukannya

"dengarkan aku"

"lepas" ucapku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya

"tidak akan sebelum kau mendengarkan ku"

"lepas" ucapku pelan setelah kehilangan tenaga untuk melawannya

"semua yang terjadi di Jeju dan perjalanan ke Jeju bukanalah kebohongan, aku memang ingin berlibur kesana"

"bohong" ucapku lagi

"aku memang belum mengenalmu saat itu, kemarin setelah aku mengantarmu pulang, ternyata dugaanku benar, Appa langsung meyodorkan rencana penjodohan ini dan orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku" aku hanya diam dalam pelukannya

"awalnya aku menolak Joongie, karena aku hanya akan menikah denganmu dan aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Appa secara resmi"

"tapi…"

"kau bohong" tambahku

"bukan.. Appa lalu memperlihatkan foto calon istriku yang akan dijodohkan dengaku dan itu adalah foto mu Joongie. Kau tidak tahu bertapa bahagianya aku saat itu"

"benarkah?" kuangkat wajahku menatapnya

"tentu saja, kau ingin lihat fotonya" aku mengangguk dan Yunho mengeluarkan foto itu dari saku celananya

"kau sangat manis dalam foto ini" aku tersenyum dan mengambil foto itu

"tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu yang asli dari pada sekedar foto"

"sekarang kau percaya?"

"Ummm…"

"aku sangat mencintaimu Joongie, jangan pernah meragukanku"

"Mian" ucapku merasa bersalah

"tidak apa-apa, itu menunjukkan kalau kau sangat mencitaiku"

"bukankah kita akan membuat bintang kita sendiri"

"mm"

"dan bintang ynag bersinar paling terang, pasti membutuhkan suhu panas yang paling besar kan" ucapnya tersenyum

"ummm…" aku hanya mengangguk walau akupun sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Yunho…. kupandangi lagi foto itu, ternyata aku memang bodoh, seharian aku bingung memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan pada Yunho, tapi takdir Tuhan selalu indah

"Joongie" panggil Yunho

"mmmm.." diangkatnya wajahku dan mengahapnya, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, segera kupejamkan mataku dan menanti bibir kenyal itu menyentuh bibirku lembut. Ciuman Yunho tidak pernah membuatku puas, aku selalu ingin merasakannya. Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku ke leher Yunho dan memperdalam ciuman kami, kurasakan tangan Yunho melingkar kuat dipinggangku dan menarikku mendekati tubuhnya hingga tidak ada celah diantara kami

"ehemm..ehem..mmm.. uhuk..uhukk." suara-suara aneh telah menggagu kemesraan kami dan dengan sedikit kesal kulepaskan ciuman kami

"sepertinya kita tidak perlu menunggu sampai mereka akrab" kulihat Appa menyeringai menatapku dan aku tertunduk malu

"iya, sepertinya mereka sudah sangat akrab"

"hahahhahha" tawa Yunho garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan tetap menggenggamku dalam pelukannya

"kalau begitu pernikahannya kita percepat saja"

"maksud Umma?" tanyaku bingung

"awalnya kami merencanakan pernikahan kalian setelah kau lulus Joongie, tapi,… sepertinya harus dipercepat"

"kenapa harus dipercepat?"

"karena sepetinya hubungan kalian lebih jauh dari yang kami bayangkan" sambar Appa

"jika dibiarkan bisa-bisa akan terjadi sesuatu yang kami inginkan Joongie"

"lalu kapan pernikahannya" Tanya Yunho

"hmmm… bagaimana kalau bulan depan saja" usul Appa Yunho

"tidak, itu masih terlalu lama" jawab Umma

"lalu?" Tanya Appa

"bagaimana kalau minggu depan, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Joongie menggunaka gaun"

"apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Umma Yunho

"tidak aku juga setuju" jawab Appa Yunho

"baiklah kalau begitu minggu depan" jawab mereka serempak

"tunggu! Kenapa kalian tidak menanyakan pendapat kami, yang akan menikah itukan kami?"

"bagaimana menurutmu Yunho?" Tanya Umma

"aku setuju saja" jawabnya tersenyum licik

"Yah!" ucapku dan memukul dadanya

"tidak apa-apa Joongie, makin cepat makin baik" tambahnya

"Aish…Eh.. tunggu, Umma apa maksudnya tadi.. gaun?"

"kenapa dengan gaun Joongie?"

"tadi Umma bilang 'tidak sabar ingin melihatku memakai gaun'?"

"ya… kau akan memakai gaun di hari pernikahanmu Joongie"

"kenapa harus gaun? Aku kan laki-laki, harusnya kan pake-" ucapanku terpotong

"kau akan pakai gaun Joongie" paksa Umma

"tapi kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak Yunho saja?"

"kau yakin ingin melihat Yunho memakai gaun"

"aku…" kubayangkan Yunho dengan gaun ditubuhnya dan

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA…" tawaku

"terlalu aneh umma"

"Yah! apa maksudmu" ucap Yunho marah

"kau benar Joongie" ucap umma dan ikut tertawa bersamaku dengan yang lain

"jadi kau setuju kan Joongie?"

"Umma" ucapku memajukan bibirku

"lagipula kau menjadi wanita dalam hubungan ini"

"ummmm…" aku semakin memajukan bibirku

"mau ya?"

"Yunho" ucapku mengadu

"aku juga ingin melihatmu memakai gaun Joongie" ucapnya

"hahhh.." ucapku menghela nafas "baiklah, aku mau"

"bagus, sekarang tinggal mengurus yang lainnya"

Menikah… tak kusangka aku akan menikah di usia semuda ini, disaat anak-anak lain sedang asik pacar-pacaran, aku malah akan menikan dan menjadi istri orang bahkan mungkin menjadi umma… tapi, aku bahagia karena calon suamiku adalah Yunho, aku juga harus bisa membahgiakannya dan menjadi istri yang baik

Satu minggu itu bukan waktu yang panjang, hanya dengan kedipan mata semua sudah berakhir dan kini disinilah aku, dengan gaun putih yang melingkar ditubuhku dan riasan pengantin yang sangat pantas untukku, sepertinya aku memang lebih cocok menjadi wanita ya… tangan kekar Yunho tidak pernah lepas dari pinggang rampingku, sejak selesai acara pemberkatan dan kini resepsi pernikahan Yunho tidak pernah pergi dari sisiku, seperti ada lem yang mengikat kami berdua. Kutelusuri ruangan besar ini yang telah menjadi saksi kisah cinta kami berdua dan orang-orang yang ada didalamnya

Pesta pernikahannya tidak terlalu besar hanya pesta sederhana, tamu-tamunya juga hanya dari kalangan keluarga besar keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jung saja serta beberapa rekan bisnis Appa, bagaimana reaksi teman-teman sekelasku jika mengetahui berita ini?

"Jaejoong-ah"

"mm" kualihkan pandanganku pada pria tampan yang kini menjadi suamiku

"kau bahagia?"

"tentu saja Yun-ah, babo…" ucapku tersenyum

"aku juga sangat bahagia, akhirnya setelah 24 tahun membujang aku menikah juga"

"Eh.. kau beneran belum pernah pacaran Yun?"

"hidupku selalu dipenuhi dengan tugas tugas dan tugas, aku bahkan tidak pernah berfikir untuk menyukai seseorang"

"malang sekali hidupmu Yun"

"tapi semua berubah setelah kau datang Joongie"

"tentu saja, aku kan pemberi kebahagiaan bagi semua orang"

"kalau begitu kau harus selalu membahagiakanku"

"nee Yunnie"

"Yunnie?"

"kau selalu memanggilku Joongie, aku juga ingin memiliki panggilan khusus untukmu"

"hhhmmmm…."

"kau tidak suka ya?"

"tidak, aku sangat suka"

"panggil aku Yunnie mulai sekarang"

"Ne.. Yunnie"

"Joongie…"

"hmmm.."

"I love You"

"I Love You too Yunnie" dan semua ditutup dengan ciuman hangat yang kami bagi bersama

-End—

Kunjungi juga blog kita di

www . faficyunjae . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasi-nya)

Bales-bales ^^

Enno KimLee:: Silahkan, ini update-nya ^^

rara :: ini lanjutannya ^^

HiMi Duckbutt :: ini udah kilat belum Mi? ^^

CloudSomniaLoveYunJae :: ini update-nya, gomen mungkin agak lama ^^


End file.
